


Don't Trust Strange Men to Fix Your Car

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha Ryan Haywood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, I'm Sorry, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, Omega Jon Risinger, Oral Sex, Ryan is crazy and Jon gets into it, Sort Of, serial killer Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: The Risingwood Omegaverse Serial Killer AU that no one asked for and yet I have provided.





	Don't Trust Strange Men to Fix Your Car

Jon scowled, bending over to peer into the engine of his car. Perfect. This was. Just. Perfect. He was out in the middle of nowhere, and the hood of his car had started pouring white smoke. He’d immediately pulled over and popped the hood, though he knew he really had no idea what he should be looking for. 

Sighing, he fished his phone out of his pocket, though he wasn’t hopeful he’d have service. His instincts were correct, phone both low on battery, and far out of range of service. Groaning, Jon slumped down next to the car, putting his head in his hands. He remembered there had been a gas station about half an hour back, and he knew he’d have to walk. 

“Hey there. Having some car troubles?” 

The voice startled Jon out of his woeful thoughts, and he looked sharply over at the source. A man stood near the trunk of his car, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere, since he didn’t seem to have a car, and the only thing that Jon could see in any direction was a whole lot of corn. He was a taller guy, an alpha probably, well built and broad shouldered, hair a sandy caramel. He was dressed in a simple tee shirt, jeans, and a ballcap, and looked friendly enough as he approached, helping Jon to his feet. 

“Yeah… The damn thing just started smoking on me, so I pulled over,” explained Jon, motioning helplessly to his now-less-smoky car. “I don’t know jack shit about cars, so, I’m kind of S.O.L.” 

“Well, not  _ quite _ S.O.L;” the mystery man chuckled. “I can take a look for you if you want.” 

“That would be really, really great, if you don’t mind.” Jon felt a rush of relief. Yeah, it was weird this guy was out here, but hey, maybe he lived nearby. Owned some of the corn ocean, or something. Some part of his brain told him that, as an omega, he probably _shouldn’t_ be trusting a strange alpha out in the middle of nowhere, but he figured he didn’t have much of a choice.   
The man went to the hood, looking underneath, humming softly. “So, where you headed?”

“Nowhere in particular really… Just kinda wanted to get away for a while, so I’m doing a cross-country road trip thing.” Jon shrugged, leaning against the side of his car. 

“Sounds like fun. My name’s Ryan, by the way,” the alpha introduced himself.   
“I’m Jon.” He smiled a bit, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to make conversation with the friendly alpha, since he was going to try and fix his car and all. 

“Well, Jon, I think I see the problem. Looks like you overheated a bit. Do you have some antifreeze or water or something?”   
“Oh thank God, yes. I have a thing of antifreeze in the trunk.” Jon let out a sigh of relief, grinning a little, glad that it would be an easy fix, at least enough to get him to the next town. He went around to the back of the car, popping the trunk and bending over to dig through the luggage inside to find the coolant. 

Just as his hand found the plastic bottle, Jon felt a heavy body crowding up against his own from behind, Ryan pressed up against him. He yelped, trying to turn, but suddenly there was a muscled arm wrapped around his neck, choking off any words he was going to say. Jon’s grey-blue eyes widened as he found himself without air, and his hands instinctively went up, nails digging into Ryan’s forearm, trying desperately to claw him, get him to withdraw. His lungs burned as as he tried to suck in air. It became harder to struggle as spots of black clouded his vision, and the world greyed around him.

A low, dark chuckle sounded from behind Jon, rumbling through the broad chest pressed against his back. “Relax. I’m not going to kill you… yet.” 

Jon felt a creeping sense of dread, and could almost hear someone telling him a resounding ‘I told you so’ as the world spun and went dark. He went limp in Ryan’s arms. 

 

When Jon came to, his neck hurt and his lungs ached and his head was spinning. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, or where he was, and for a moment, he wondered if he’d fallen asleep at the wheel.  He let out a soft groan, opening his eyes slowly and trying to move. Confusion quickly turned to distress as he found himself unable to move, arms pulled up above his head and hands bound to something. His eyes snapped wide as he looked around, the memory of the strange man at the roadside flooded back into his mind in vivid color. 

Jon’s breathing hitched as he tried to gauge his surroundings. He was in a room of some sort, that much was obvious. The only light was coming in through the open crack of a door on his left and Jon squinted, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dimness. Unable to see much of anything beyond the vague shape of a table and chair, Jon gave up on trying to figure out where he was. 

He looked up at his hands, craning his neck to see how he was tied. A sturdy rope was looped around his wrists, biting into the soft skin there as he pulled. He tried to work the knots free with his fingers, heart starting to race as he remembered what Ryan had said to him before he had passed out. After a good few minutes of trying to work the rope free and failing, Jon slumped down, feeling lightheaded. Realizing, and dreading the realization, that he wouldn’t be able to free himself, Jon considered his options, as limited as they were. He decided on one, and took a deep breath. 

“HELP!” he yelled it as loud as he could, hoping desperately  _ someone _ would hear him. 

“Shut up!” was the only response, startling Jon so badly he hit his head against the wall as he jerked back.

It took a moment for Jon to get his heart to start beating again, staring into the darkness, now, his eyes adjusted, able to pick out the vague form a human tied to the wall in the same position he was. 

“Shut up!” they repeated, voice a hoarse-whisper. “ _ He _ ’ll be back soon!” 

“Who?” Jon asked, in a similar whisper, though he already knew the answer, heart sinking to his gut. 

“The guy. Ryan. The alpha with the scary blue eyes,” whispered the man. 

Jon swallowed thickly. “Fuck… Did he… snatch you off the road too? My car broke down and he choked me out…” 

“Yeah. Sounds right. What day is it?” the man asked, keeping his voice low. 

“Tuesday… May 15th. At least it was when I got snatched. Not sure how long I’ve been out,” said Jon, starting to tug at his bonds again, trying to work his fingers into the knot hooking him to a metal loop the wall. 

The other man made a distressed noise. “I’ve been here for two weeks…” 

Jon stilled, staring at the man’s form in the darkness. “...Why? What does he do?” There was dread in his words, and also a certain amount of morbid curiosity. 

There was a silent moment before the response came. “You don’t wanna know. But you’re gonna find out.” 

Jon shuddered a bit at those ominous words, glancing back up at the rope tying his wrists, trying to work his fingers into it again, even more frantic now. 

He went stock still when the door creaked open, more light spilling into the room, silhouetting Ryan in the doorway. The alpha reached along the wall, flipping the lightswitch, washing the room in a pale yellow light. Jon’s heart raced, breath hitching as he stared at his kidnapper. 

Ryan’s pale blue gaze swept from Jon to the other prisoner, a sinister smile twisting his lips. He’d swapped his jeans for a pair stained in what could only conceivably be old blood. He’d forgone his hat as well, hair pushed back out of his face. 

“Jon, good to see you’re awake,” he said, voice deep and silky, making Jon shudder slightly. “It would’ve been a terrible shame for you to miss the proceedings.” 

“Proceedings?” Jon could only repeat the word, swallowing heavily. There was something about Ryan that made him freeze up. 

Ryan just hummed, a few quick steps taking him over to the other prisoner, reaching down and untying his hands, hauling the man up. There was no resistance as Ryan shoved him onto the table. Jon craned his neck to see properly, morbid curiosity winning out over fear. 

The other victim was in quite a state, one that explained why he didn’t struggle as Ryan tied him to the table. Dozens of cuts of varying length and depth crisscrossed tan skin, some relatively fresh and crusted in scab, others older, beginning to scar. One along the man’s ribs cracked and started to drip blood as he was moved. There were mottled bruises over his skin as well, and Jon swallowed heavily as he looked them over slowly before his eyes were pulled back to Ryan as the alpha spoke. 

“You see Jon, around week two, all of my victims, and Harold here is no exception, get boring. No more begging for their life or trying to escape or fighting back,” Ryan paused to draw a long knife from his belt. “And that’s when I know it’s time to get rid of them, and find a new one.” 

Jon found himself nodding slightly, eyes fixed on the knife. 

“I was wondering to myself, you know, where I should hunt for a new one,” Ryan continued in his silky voice, trailing the tip of his knife over Howard’s torso, letting it dig into the bloody wound a bit, making the man squirm. “But then I saw you, all laid out and  _ perfect _ for me, Jon. No one around, no one coming to look for you, and really, I thought about just fixing your car for you and sending you on your way. I really did.”

Jon’s eyes flicked back up to Ryan’s handsome face, the sinister smile there twisting something in Jon’s gut. His eyes slowly turned back to the knife as Ryan dug it up against his victim’s sternum, spilling more crimson blood. That, too, made Jon’s stomach turn, but not in a way he expected it to. 

“Then you just had to bend over for me in those tight, lovely jeans of yours,” Ryan was speaking again, eyes trained on Jon as his hands worked, pressing the knife deeper, until he was scraping bone. “I knew I had to have you.” 

Jon stared as the sharp knife dug into tanned flesh, the metal turning bloody. He swallowed thickly at Ryan’s words, sounding so utterly  _ sensual _ as he spoke. His eyes followed as Ryan’s skilled hands worked the man’s skin open, three long cuts to his chest, until blood was pooling under him, and he had stopped squirming, only twitching now. 

Jon’s eyes followed the knife, and up his captor’s bloodied hands, over his muscled arms, broad shoulders, and finally to his face. Ryan was watching him in return, smirking.

Jon finally pulled his eyes away, letting them drop down. He was startled and horrified for a moment as he looked down at himself, a little bit of self-awareness leaching through the fear and enrapturement. He was hard, cock straining in his pants, and he could feel himself starting to get slick. 

His face flushed red as he looked back up at Ryan and his victim. It seemed the alpha had picked up on Jon’s state as well, a twisted grin growing on his face and a surprised little laugh escaping him. Jon was sure Ryan could smell his arousal, even if he couldn’t himself, and that only made his cheeks burn even more. 

The knife made a dull sound as it was set on the table, and Ryan moved around it to approach Jon, crouching in front of him. Jon tried to pull back, despite a primal instinct inside of him begging to arch towards the alpha. 

“Isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” Ryan ran his bloodied fingers up Jon’s neck, tipping his chin up so their eyes met. 

“No! N-No.. I’m not! Don’t-” Jon couldn’t manage to get any words out, breathing heavily. 

Ryan shushed him, pressing his thumb to his captive’s lips, smearing dark blood on pink skin, catching some in his scruffy beard. “Is it me, or is it the knife?” he purred. 

“It’s both.” Stupid- stupid Jon. He chastised himself immediately for opening his big, dumb mouth. 

Ryan just grinned, pulling his hand away and replacing it with his mouth, kissing Jon intently. Jon couldn’t move for a moment, sitting stock still, feeling the alpha pressed close, lips moving against his own. Then he melted, mouth opening to let Ryan do as he pleased. He could taste copper from the blood on his lips, and it made him ache, hips twitching up. 

The alpha chuckled, and suddenly, Jon’s arms slumped down, the rope binding them up undone. He let out a breathless groan, relief flooding his aching shoulders. Another noise escaped him as Ryan pulled him to his feet. 

“Come here,” Ryan pulled Jon to the table, and Jon stared down at the man on it, but only briefly, before his hand was wrapped around the knife sitting nearby. 

“Kill him. Finish it for me.” 

Something dragged some sense back to Jon. Maybe it was the cold metal in his hand, maybe it was the large, warm hands running up his sides. He turned suddenly, knife in hand, pressing it to Ryan’s chest, eyes wide and frazzled. 

“Let me go,” he said, hating how shaky and breathy his voice was, and the fact that he was still achingly aroused, maybe even more so now the knife was in his hands. 

Ryan’s eyebrow arched, and before Jon could blink, the knife was gone, clattering across the floor, and he was slammed up against the wall, the alpha’s big body pressed up against him, holding his wrist tight. A dark chuckle warmed his ear. 

“Oh, no, Jon. You’re far too perfect to let go.” 

Jon could feel Ryan’s cock pressed against his ass, fully hard, and he whimpered, a heady combination of fear and arousal shooting through him. As Ryan’s hips rolled against his own, arousal won out, and he managed to turn, facing his captor, not caring it twisted his wrist uncomfortably. 

“Show me. Show me you’re not going to let me go.” His words came out high and shaky, but he couldn’t help himself, wrapping his free arm around Ryan’s shoulders, gazing up into his pale eyes. 

It was Ryan’s turn to be surprised, but not for long as he hauled Jon up into another fiery kiss, pressing their bodies flush together, letting his wrist go in favor of pulling him close. Jon kissed back now, hands running through Ryan’s hair and down his neck and back, clutching his shirt. Only when both needed to breathe did they pull back, loud gasps filling the room. 

Ryan’s hands slipped down, and Jon let out a noise as he was suddenly lifted off his feet. He caught on quickly, wrapping his lean legs around the alpha’s hips, holding him tight as he was carried from the room, down a narrow hallway, and into a bedroom. Jon yelped as he was tossed onto the bed, and then Ryan was on him again, kissing him deeply, grinding against him. 

Jon kissed him back eagerly, reservations dropping away as a warm hand slipped down his chest, yanking the hem of his shirt up and slipping up underneath, feeling him up. He shuddered, breaking the kiss to let out a soft moan when Ryan’s dexterous fingers teased at one of his perked nipples. 

“Ryan, Ryan… fuck,” he panted, head lolling back, hips rolling up, grinding against one of the alpha’s sturdy thighs. 

Ryan just chuckled, kissing at Jon’s scruffy jaw and down his neck, stopping to suck a red mark onto the bonding gland there, making the omega writhe in pleasure. He pulled off after a minute of teasing, looking up at Jon, eyes suddenly serious. 

“Tell me if you want to stop,” he said, voice rough from kissing, but level. 

Jon stilled just as suddenly as Ryan had stopped, looking at him, flustered. “What?”

“I said, tell me if you want to stop-”

“No, no, I heard you. But, dude, you were intent on  _ killing  _ me less than an hour ago, but you won’t  _ fuck _ me without my consent?” Jon’s voice was incredulous, eyebrows raised. 

Ryan laughed a bit, nipping his jaw. “Gotta draw the line somewhere.”

“Right,” Jon snorted. “Well, if you don’t fuck me and knot me  _ right now _ , I’m going to run, and call the cops on you. How’s that for consent?” 

The alpha’s grin turned wolfish, and a rumbling laugh escaped him as he tackled Jon back again, kissing along his throat, hands resuming their path over his chest. He soon grew impatient, yanking his hands back, ripping Jon’s shirt as he moved, tearing it off of him. 

Jon let out a noise of surprise, staring at him. “Goddamn..” 

Ryan nipped his shoulder, teeth grazing tender skin. “You like that? A big strong alpha ripping your clothes off so he can have his way with you?”

All Jon could do was let out a strangled little moan, hips bucking up and a fresh wave of slick dampening his jeans. Ryan took it as an affirmative, and made short work of that article of clothing as well, tossing torn denim to the floor and leaving the omega just in soaked boxers. His pale eyes roamed the omega’s body, admiring him as one hand moved to fondle him through his underwear, drawing out a shuddering moan. 

“You look divine… like I could eat you up.” Ryan trailed kisses down Jon’s chest and abs, lingering around the hem of his boxers and the V of his groin. 

“You know- mmmhh… I think that’s supposed to be romantic.. But knowing what I know about you- aah.. Fuck, Ryan… I’m not sure I’m sold on that line,” Jon managed out between moans, back arching and fingers digging into the blankets beneath him. 

Ryan huffed a little laugh against one of Jon’s thighs, nipping the soft skin. “Well, you’re safe on that front. Cannibalism isn’t exactly my thing.” 

“Mmh!” Jon cried out as Ryan ripped away his last remaining clothing, leaving him bare. He gazed down at him, breathless. “Not- mm.. Not a rapist, and not a cannibal… Just a killer.” 

Ryan smiled, licking a slow, hot line up Jon’s inner thigh, dipping to lick up some of the slick gathered there. “A very, very good killer.” 

Jon couldn’t respond, only moaning loudly as Ryan’s tongue, just as skilled as his hands, rolled slowly over his slick entrance. The omega’s hands flew to his new lover’s hair, tangling in the caramel strands, urging him on, desperately wanting more. The alpha obliged, dipping his tongue into Jon’s honey-sweet hole, groaning. A finger joined his tongue after a moment, and he heard Jon moan, and the fingers in his hair tightened. 

Ryan couldn’t help himself, pulling away and moving up to kiss Jon properly, thrusting his finger into him slowly. Jon kissed back, hips rolling against Ryan’s hand, a groan escaping against the killer’s lips as a second finger was thrust into him, stretching his tight walls. 

“Ryan, Ryan fuck, please. I want you.” Jon reached down, fumbling with the alpha’s pants, managing to undo his belt and zipper, drawing his thick, heavy length out and stroking slowly. 

Ryan’s head fell back a bit. “Fuck… mm.. You think you can handle me?” 

“Shut up and put your cock in me,” Jon panted, squeezing the base where Ryan’s knot would grow. 

Ryan growled a little, yanking his fingers out of the omega and shoving him back, lifting Jon’s hips, shoving his thighs up, over his shoulders. He teased Jon’s hole with the head of his cock for a moment, loving the impatient whine it drew from the omega. With one, firm thrust he sheathed himself inside Jon, a low, rumbling groan escaping him at the overwhelming tight heat. He stilled for a moment to let his lover adjust. 

Jon’s head spun, and it felt like all the air left his body yet again as Ryan seated himself inside him. The ache of the new stretch was wonderful, shocks running up and down his body, and the angle kept Ryan’s cock pressed up against his prostate in a way that had him gasping for breath. He could feel the alpha’s bloodstained jeans against his ass, and he arched up into the sensation, groaning. 

“Fuck me…” he managed out, gazing up at Ryan, meeting his eyes.   
Ryan nodded, holding onto Jon’s thighs. He didn’t hold back as he started a brutal pace, pounding into Jon’s hot passage with quick snaps of his hips. “You’re so fucking tight… so hot.” 

Jon only shuddered, back arching, unable to respond. All he could do was cling to the sheets, nails digging in. This felt better than anything he’d ever had. A rough, hot fuck with a guy he’d known less than a day, who’d kidnapped him off the side of the road and now professed to wanting to keep him. And Jon  _ wanted  _ it. Wanted it badly. He reached up, pulling Ryan in for a searing kiss, his own body bending almost in half as his thighs were pressed close to his chest. 

Ryan reciprocated the kiss in equal measure, licking into Jon’s mouth as he fucked him, hips snapping forward, burying himself deep into the omega over and over. He broke the kiss, gazing into Jon’s pleasure-glazed eyes. “I want to knot you.” 

“Knot me,” Jon repeated the words in a breathless moan. “Knot me and bite me and make me yours.” 

Ryan pulled back suddenly drawing himself out of Jon with a rough pull, and the omega whined, glaring up at him, about to speak again, chastise him. His words were cut off before they could start as he was flipped onto his stomach and then hauled up onto his hands and knees. His legs almost collapsed under him as Ryan pushed into him again. 

The alpha didn’t resume his rough pace, slowing down now, hips moving in deep, full rolls that had Jon reeling, lean thighs shaking and arms threatening to give out. He panted the killer’s name like a mantra, head falling forward. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this. He knew he was even more doomed when Ryan wrapped a strong arm around him, hand slipping down to stroke his cock, teasing him with fingers still tacky from blood and his own slick. 

“Come for me, Jon.” 

Ryan’s words, the hand on his cock, teeth brushing against his neck, and the knot starting to swell against his oversensitized rim- it was all too much for Jon, and he gave a sharp cry of Ryan’s name as he came hard over the alpha’s hand. 

Ryan groaned as he felt Jon clamp down around him and his whole body shudder. He only lasted a few more desperate thrusts before his knot swelled enough to lock him inside of the omega and he came hard. Instinct drove him to pin Jon, teeth digging into his neck hard, hard enough to break the skin and bring drops of blood welling to the surface. Marking him. 

Jon cried out as endorphins rushed through him from the bite, trembling as he felt Ryan filling him, holding him to the mattress. The alpha’s tongue soothing over the bite on his neck felt lovely, and he slowly relaxed, melting underneath the bigger man, tipping his head to the side to breathe. 

Ryan smiled against his skin, before rolling them- carefully- onto their sides, soothing Jon’s shudder with a hand down his side. He nosed at the omega’s shoulder gently. “You good?”

Jon huffed a little laugh. “I think you melted my brain.” 

“Is that a good thing?” 

“Mmm… not sure yet. But I think so.” Jon rested his head back on his new mate’s shoulder. He figured he could get used to this. “Not sure what that says about my mental state… being ok with… all this. But I think I could get used to it.” 

“Good,” murmured Ryan, kissing the new mating bite on his neck gently. “I have no plans to let go of you any time soon.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Fic: All the Stars in Texas - Ludo


End file.
